


王叶喻  at dawn

by yeyu01



Category: all喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyu01/pseuds/yeyu01





	王叶喻  at dawn

3.

 叶修把喻文州打横抱起，往火堆旁走了两步。温暖明艳的火光给喻文州白皙的皮肤镀上潋滟的光晕。看完一场精彩纷呈动作片的王杰希打了个哈欠，把旁边最大的一个水壶丢给了他。

 对方将衣服垫在地上，把喻文州放上去，又把他翻过来。喻文州两只手臂交叠，尖尖的下巴垫在上面，不知是有意还是怎么，脸刚好对着王杰希。叶修拧开水壶，抬起眼皮调笑地看着对面的人，

 “王杰希，你还真能忍。”

 话钻进了喻文州的耳朵里，他笑了笑，抬起眼睛给了王杰希一个温和的笑容，

 “王队。不要试试吗？”

 王杰希皱眉。

 喻文州眼神一点点溜下去，暧昧至极地在那团鼓囊上黏了一会儿，嘴唇微微一动。王杰希心想，他是一心想要积分。

 但他还是被蛊惑了，不由自主地走过去，半跪下来，捏住了喻文州的下巴。

 “可以？”

 “嗯。”

 火光印在男人的眸里，摇摇曳曳有些灼人。叶修冷眼看着这一切，半提起唇角，就看见王杰希往前走两步，低声命令omega，“咬开。”

 叶修不动声色地眨了眨眼，拨开那虚掩的穴肉，插进去一根手指，引导精液慢慢流出来。他低声道，

 “附近没有洗浴的地方，你将就一下。”

 喻文州抓住王杰希的裤管，眼神是迷茫而水润的。他轻轻叼住那片拉链，下巴微动帮他扯下，一层一层地脱掉，伸出手帮他脱离束缚。手中那男人的性器是灼热的温度，喻文州亲吻了一下，感觉王杰希在有一搭没一搭地摸他的头顶。

 “很熟练。”王杰希说，“你以前经常这样吗？”

 喻文州舔弄的动作顿了顿，他垂下眼神，道，

 “有过，不经常。”

 王杰希道，“…怎么，被强迫吗？”

 喻文州笑了笑，“也不能算吧。但真要是强迫，我也没办法。”

 他两手握住男人的器官，试探着去舔他后面的囊袋。王杰希舒服地闷哼了一声，手指绕着对方的一绺头发，

 “反抗不了吗？”

 喻文州的舌尖勾着他的茎身，一路舔下来，轻巧地在端部稍稍一勾。他似是喟叹地眨了眨眼，说，

 “打个比方，王队要是拿着灭绝星辰威胁要在我身上留八个弹眼儿，我还敢不听吗？”

 叶修的动作一顿，有些奇怪地抬起头，又无所谓地瞥开了眼神。王杰希却是隐隐一僵，眼里闪过一丝震惊。

 喻文州笑了笑，“杰希。”

 他的两片唇含住前段，湿润温热的舌尖调戏般逗弄着。叶修在他身体里搅动的手指似乎摸到了什么地方，坏心顿起，粗糙的指腹在他腺点的位置磨旋了两圈，重重地按了下去。

 喻文州身子颤抖了一瞬，发出一声甜蜜的哼吟，信息素缠缠绵绵地涌动着，几乎把两人包裹起来。他的嘴唇包裹着王杰希敏感的前段，挺翘的臀部收容着叶修的手指，喻文州闭上眼睛，小声地呜咽。王杰希扣住他的后脑勺，小心翼翼地向下压了压。

 龟头蹭过口腔黏膜，喉管一阵阵收紧，王杰希记挂着那“八个弹眼”，手下就稍稍多用了点力气。喻文州眼角泛红，黑白分明的澄澈眼眸平静温和，他温驯地跪服，垂下的柔软发丝末梢闪着耀眼而漂亮的光。

 叶修的手亲昵地摩擦着他的大腿根部，指尖穿过那饱满囊袋中间，轻佻地来回摩娑。喻文州的顶端颤巍地挺立着，前内腺液汇集起来滴落，洇湿了一块土地。他的呼吸稍微重了些，引着那温热的清水流进去、再排出来，把污秽排了干净。

 王杰希揪住他的头发，强势又不失温和地来回拽弄。喻文州盯着他看，他既不像周泽楷那样俊美异常，也不像叶修那样静水流深，王杰希严肃的时候甚至是有些凌厉的，但背过身去，又总是留下恰到好处的温柔、体贴。他擦去喻文州嘴角的津液，低声说，

 “我要射了。”

 他退出来，把坚硬的前段抵着喻文州的下巴，用手撸了两下。微凉的液体喷出，沿着脖颈的曲线流了下来，一直流到锁骨那儿。喻文州眼神一暗，闷哼一声——叶修的娴熟技巧也撩得他射了出来。

 叶修的抱怨从后面传来，“你也真是的，就不能直接射嘴里吗，我洗完后面还得洗前面。”

 王杰希用拇指擦了擦喻文州的脸，“你要是嫌麻烦可以我来。”

 “...算了算了。”叶修一顿，笑，“我乐在其中。”


End file.
